


A reaction, but not like Chernobyl

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Allergic reaction, I hope not, You had your fluff, a severe one at that, back to angst land, hospital tw, is describing Sharonne's reaction, like violence or something, peanut allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Sharonne has a severe peanut allergy, but she didn't eat peanut butter as a kid, so she didn't even know about her allergy for the most of her life. What happens when she does eat peanut butter for the first time? Well.......It's not pretty
Kudos: 1





	A reaction, but not like Chernobyl

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth noting that Sharonne is 19 here, exactly one week after her 19th birthday. That means that Aran is 17 and the twins are 6, to put things in perspective.

"You did awesome in there, sis!" Aran's face glowed as he complimented his sister on her 7th consecutive win. The siblings were just starting their careers in boxing, and now they were eating their lunches, packed by none other than their mother.

"I really didn't do any better than you, bro! Speaking of which, you mind explaining the horseshoe BS?" Sharonne teased.

"Aw, you caught me!" Aran said, fake guilt leaking through his voice. "Hey, I'll trade ya your fries for me sandwich!" He suddenly piped up.

"That sounds like a terrible Idea." Sharonne started. "Sure." She said as she bequeathed her fries to her slightly younger brother.

"Thanks sis!" He replied, soon handing over his sandwich.

His peanut butter sandwich.

Sharonne took a bite nonchalantly, the taste of peanut butter hitting her tongue for the first time.

"B...bro?" She asked, starting to feel funny.

"Yeah sis?" He replied, not yet looking up.

"Is peanut butter supposed....oh god.....I....call....9......oh god...." Sharonne couldn't breathe. Her face and throat were both swelling up, and her tongue had a rash. As soon as Sharonne asked about peanut butter, Aran was already trying to keep her alive, calling for help.

"Someone call 999! Please!" Aran yelled in the people filled cafeteria, panic clear in his voice. "Don't worry Sharonne, we're gonna get you help! You're not gonna die!"

Sharonne knew her brother was talking, but she lost consiousness about halfway through.

When Sharonne woke up, her surroundings were.... unfamiliar to say the least. She was breathing, that was good. Her family was there. That was also good. But where the hell was she? Sharonne tried, and failed, to prop herself up on her surprisingly weak arms. Didn't she just knock some person tf out? Why did her arms feel like rubber all of a sudden?

"Mam? Wh-what in the world is going on?" Sharonne asked, confused and worried. What she wasn't expecting was for her mom to suddenly run up right next to her and start crying.

"OHMIGOD SHARONNE THANK THE STARS YOU'RE OKAY!" Aideen exclaimed between sobs.

"Why wouldn't I be okay though?" Taking in her surroundings more, she saw that her dad was holding both of the twins, Clover in his arms and Rosie on his back, and that Aran had been crying.

"Sis, don't freak out, but you had an allergic reaction. A bad one at that." Aran said somewhat tentatively

"What?" Sharonne said in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"It's my fault.....You have a peanut allergy. You started swelling and you couldn't breathe and....goddamnit, if I didn't ask to do that stupid trade this wouldn't have fockin' happened!" Sharonne's heart broke into a million pieces upon hearing her brother blame himself, even moreso when he started crying again. She wished she knew what to say, but she was wondering if she should say anything to begin with.

"Aran...." The words subconsciously spilled out of Sharonne's mouth. "It ain't your fault, lad. Hell, if anything, I'd rather be stuck here for a while and alive than 6 feet under."

"Ah, I see you're awake Sharonne." A woman in a doctor coat walked in, dressed to the nines. "I'm Dr. Markley, one of the ER doctors."

"Wait, I'm in the ER?" Sharonne suddenly exclaimed, well, as much as she could. Her throat felt like hell.

"Yes. But please don't panic. What happened was that you suffered internal swelling after digesting the peanut butter, causing difficulty breathing and an eventual loss of consiousness." As Dr. Markley explained everything, it all clicked for Sharonne. She didn't fall asleep. She passed out. She was in a hospital. She didn't know how long she was going to be in here. That was when her brain tuned Dr. Markley back in. "The estimate for your recovery is about 4 days, and an extra 2-3 days for observation. Sharonne, answer this for me. Did you or anybody else know about your allergy?"

"No ma'am. This was the first time I've had peanut butter."

"Thank you Sharonne. I'll be back soon to check on you." As the doctor left the room, Sharonne saw her father stand up, holding two now asleep twins with a very tired Aran right behind him. The "excitement" for lack of a better word must have been already exhausting for her brother, and he probably almost cried himself to sleep.

"Aideen," Aran Sr. addressed his wife gently. "I'm gonna take them to the car."

"You go on ahead," Aideen replied softly. "I'll catch up." Sharonne couldn't help but notice the book in her mother's hands.

"What are you gonna do?" Sharonne asked somewhat sarcastically. "Read to me?"

"Yes," Aideen replied matter-of-factly. "And Dr. Markley doesn't want you to use your throat and vocal cords too much, so keep your voice down when you need to talk, okay lass?" Aideen smiled at the end of her question. Sharonne knew that smile. It was a reassuring smile. She got that smile when she came out. She saw Aran get that smile when he came out. She got that smile right before her first match. Oh, she was being serious. She was actually reading to her. Sharonne didn't want to admit it, but she was getting gradually sleepier as her mom continued. Although she was pretty sure her body language was enough. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was her mom smiling at her again, while also noting the orange background. Must be sunset.

"Sweet dreams, lass. Wel'll all see you tomorrow." Aideen said as she gently strokes her daughter's head and closed her book.


End file.
